


Save the bees

by xforesttree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorkable, Bees, Bunker, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Married Destiel, Other, Pet Names, Shipper Sam, bee nerd cas, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/xforesttree
Summary: Adorkable Cas who's totally openly in love with Dean (and bees)





	Save the bees

"Dean, Dean, Dean!" Castiel exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen. In his hands, he had a plastic bag filled with an unclear golden substance.

Dean looked at him in confusion as he placed his hands on Cas' hips. "What is it, babe?" He asked and pressed a gentle kiss on the angel's forehead. Cas blushed and briefly forgot why he'd run in here.

"They made honey, the bees. I don't see why humans aren't concerned with saving the bees. You will die out if-" Cas was interrupted by Dean's lips pressing against his. "What was that for?" He asked, confused but not displeased

"Honey, you're adorable when you're talking so passionately." Dean paused when Cas blushed. "But Cas, if I wanted something sweet I'd just kiss you."

You could see the exact moment Cas realised what he meant in those beautiful cornflower blue eyes. He placed the fresh honey on the table without shifting his gaze away from the affectionate forest green eyes of the man that loved him.

"Dean..." Cas whispered.

Dean licked his lips before answering "Yes, Cas?"

"I love you." He chimed and smiled.

Dean felt a grin spread across his face "I know." he said.

"I'd save you over the bees any day."

"Thank you, Cas. What would I do without you?"

Sam entered the kitchen and smiled at the dorks that are his brother and his brother-in-law. When he noticed the bagged honey he couldn't help but joke "I thought you'd have taught him about the birds and the bees by now, Dean."

Initially, Dean blushed but then he pulled his confused angel to his chest and yelled at Sam. "If you make one more joke like that, you'll get a demonstration."

Sam "Politely declined" the offer and went on his way after grabbing a cup of coffee. Cas asked Dean what reference he was missing this time. The grin on Castiel's face was stunning when Dean explained and it didn't take long before they too left the kitchen, but in a different direction...


End file.
